User talk:EmmanuelJunior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 19:07, 8 April 2009 Re: Sorry I was wondering who left that "sorry" message. I can't respond to some unsigned comments sometimes if I'm not here, which is why I haven't back to you yet, since I didn't know who you were. Anyway, someone actually tried to make those edits with the profile image before, but more people were in favor for the one currently up for Ichigo's profile picture in his character box on his article, which is why I reverted those changes. Sometimes a better image is found with some articles, but sometimes they aren't. Also, in the future, instructions to sign your comments on talk pages is located on top of this page when leave a message on talk pages. If you can't find it (which does happen sometimes), then sign your comments manually. Have a nice day. Arrancar109 21:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Voice Actors Unless you have a source for changing and adding voice actors, then do not modify what's there. We can't add information that people can't reference. If you do have a source, then please add onto that character's talk page a link to that source. Otherwise, your edits will continue to be undone. Thank you. Twocents 18:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) You need a reference like a trustworthy Web site. Other people need to be able to look it up. We can't simply add information that only one user has access to, because we'd risk adding incorrect information. If you don't know of a place where other users can easily look up and verify that those people are those characters voice actors, then don't add them. Twocents 18:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm not ignoring you. I left a message before you left a message on my talk page. However, if they don't make sense, let me try rephrasing it. I am removing the voice actors because they need to be attributed to a verifiable source that anyone can look up. We cannot put information that only one person knows, because that would make us look inaccurate. If you cannot cite your source in such a manner that any person anywhere could look it up and see that it's true, then they can't be added. Simple as that. It states this under the manual of style. Twocents 19:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I've responded multiple times. I really don't know how to help you if you can't read my three previous responses. If it'll make you feel better, though, I'll answer you for a fourth time. I am removing those because you apparently can't cite your source. If you can't reference where the information came from, then we can't add it to the wiki. Doing so would make us appear unreliable. This is outlined under the manual of style. Please read it. Twocents 19:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I deleted the ones I saw you add today. If it'd make you feel better, I can go back and remove all of the ones you added, since as you say, there are no sources for any of them. Twocents 19:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) You don't necessarily need a reference in the articles themselves, but if I or anyone else says, "Hey, where'd you get this from?" you need to be able to link us to a specific source such as a trustworthy Web site. If you can find a trustworthy Web site that lists those VAs as being accurate, then I will have no problem with them being on the page. Until then, information that you can't reference needs to be kept off all articles. Twocents 19:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I will accept Anime News Network as a source. You can list the Latin voice actors for any characters they list. I will not accept other wikis as a source, since they also have to get their information from somewhere else and do not have anymore firsthand knowledge than we do. Twocents 19:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) No they aren't. I'm going through Anime News Network now, and not all of the characters that you listed Latin American information for are listed there. Since they don't have references, we can't keep those VAs you added. Twocents 19:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yup, I'm there right now. And not all of the people you listed are listed there, such as Masaki's. I'm looking for them by copying what you wrote exactly and doing a search for it on the entire page. I acknowledge that some of the people you listed are there, and I have no problem restoring those people as VAs. But I'm not just going to assume that because you were right on a few of them, all of them are right. If I can't find the information using the source you directed me to, then that means other people wouldn't be able to either, and thus, it can't stay on the articles. Twocents 19:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, then, surely, you can appreciate that if people can't look up the information on other, reliable Web sites, then we can't list it either. Twocents 19:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Okay. If ANN got Lupe's name wrong, then you may go ahead and change it back. Twocents 20:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yup! Thanks for working with me on this. If or when you add more voice actors, if you could put in the summary box something like, "Info from Anime News Network" then I'll know not to undo your edits. :) Thanks! Twocents 20:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) We only use sources that are known to be accurate the majority of the time. If there are other sources that are equally or more reliable, then you can use them instead, just so long as other people can also easily look up that source as well. Twocents 01:37, November 5, 2009 (UTC)